In my mind, the leaf whistles like jazz
by PirateKingNinja1
Summary: This story is not one of love or peace. This story's only filled with epicness and awesome sauce topped with a soda can of coolness. This is the story of a trainer, a trainer whose name and actions you should burn into your memory for eternity. This is the tale of Jake Scraper! RECONSTRUCTION OF STORY IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Introductions.

You know the regular stories where we get the hero with a bad back story standing up for truth and justice, or the occasional couple that tries to find out their love for each other and finds it out anyway and they live happily ever after? Or maybe even the story where it takes place in war times? And probably a few harems here and there?

You have? Good.

Cause my story is nothing like those. You might be thinking, who the heck are you?

What story do you have that could beat those stories ino the ground?

Well listen my children of campfires, bookworms and internet readers. Cause I want to get one thing clear.

This pokemon story isn't for the kiddish and thumb suckers. This story shall be one of epicness and awesome-sauce!

So sit back, grab your girlfriends, hide your little brothers and sisters, and make sure your heart beats faster than a linoon racing a rapidash.

Cause this story is gonna take you for a ride you don't want to end.

This my adventurous readers! Is the once in a life time tail of-

"Jake Scraper! Quit jerking off in your bed and get down stairs! It's time for breakfast!"

Yeah, me. This is my story. And since this is the prologue slash introduction part of stories. Which I hate! Things have to be boring.

And since I gave you that cool introduction it makes this part all the more a downer. But, fret not. It will be over soon.

And if your wondering whose voice that was. It was my 'mom'.

A gardevior.

No, I am not a ralts or kirlia or a gallade. I'm A-grade human.

No I'm not an orphan that was raised by pokemon. I'm 11, which is the right age for me to be on my pokemon journey.

I already have a team of 5. 6 counting me. Yes I know how to fight. Well, a little.

All I have a weapon is a black wooden katana without that ring thing that goes in the middle of it. It has a black leather strap wrapped on it so I can have a better grip on it.

Let's just get this story started.

I awoke to the wonderful wake up call my 'mother' gave me.

And if your wondering why I call her- yes I know she's a girl. Get your head out of the gutter!

The reason is that she always acts like one. I didn't really catch her, she said she sensed my kindness and compassion and she came along with us. I have no idea either and did not question it any further. Maybe I have the wrong reasons for her. But she's now with us and she doen't divulge any more information to me, or any of the others. But somehow, I feel a dark presence inside her waiting to come out and unleash unimaginable power.

That, is gonna be epic if that happens.

She isn't like other gardeviors, no no. Far from it. She has- and I am not sorry if I offend any one. Balls! Not actual balls you perverts! I mean she is grade a bad assery if i do say so myself. She won't give anyone mercy if her bad side rears it's head.

She named herself Mindy, just to be clear.

Which is why I should get out of my tent. Quickly.

I got out of my tent hissing at the sun as it shined it's rays of vitamens into my face.

Here's your truly's appearence and introduction.

I am, well Mindy already said it but I'm saying it anyway.

I am Jake Either Scraper. No pun intended on te middle name.

I am not good on the hieght or weight thing so I'll just use pokemon.

I'm as tall as a poliwrath and weigh as much as a Marowak.

I am dark skinned and my hair is black and is mostly covered by my signiture dark green hat.

Right now I'm wearing my pachirisu pajama shirt and pants.

Wow, you are really losing interest in this story aren't you?

But never the less! It will get epic!

My wardrobe is a grey t-shirt and a dark green unzipped hoodie.

I have black jeans and bark blue slash white running shoes.

And thats it for me.

Oh, and also I'm not in the pokemon journey for the badges. I'm in it for any action that comes my way.

Sue me if i don't want to be number one.

"Good , your awake." She said using telepathy.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I yawned out.

"You could say it nicely, and use my name." She said, her voice laced with venom.

I gulped "So what is for breakfast that I wil be enjoying by your wonderful hands Mindy?" I said lacing my voice in honey, although she knew the honey was way past its expiration date.

"Better." She said cheerfully. "It's a new stew I'm trying out."

_"Arceus help the poor soul that tries that." _

"If you so curious, you can try it." She said using her power to hover a spoonfull of it in my face.

_"Damn! I forgot she could read minds! Curse you mind reading abilities!" _

"Open wide." She said.

Before my rebuttle was made the spoon was jabbed into my mouth.

I coughed and gagged and feinted to the floor.

I heard laughter and saw Vince, my Sceptile and first pokemon. Laughing over my twitching body.

"Scep sceptile scepti!" He said and contiued laughing.

"He said, How does it taste, like rare candy?" Mindy translated.

In my family Vince is the 'brother'. The annoying brother that laughs at other peoples expense. But he will be protective and care for the family. When we were together we always got in trouble. Mostly with big, evolved pokemon that wanted to tear us limb from limb.

Without Mindy we were lucky in our rations on food. But now that she's with us we can rest easy with her cooking. How she knows I don't know and don't care.

*Bong!*

A floating frying pan was smacked over his head. Cortousy of Mindy.

I got up and pulled the spoon out of my mouth.

"You need to add salt. And flavor. And-"

*Bong!*

"Okay, to far. I get it." I said face first in the dirt.

"Good." She said.

"So where's the rest of our group?" I asked.

"There still in their pokeballs." She said strirring the soup and adding some spices.

I got back in my tent and grabbed the three pokeballs off the belt of my pants.

I threw them in the air. Light escaped from them and out came the rest.

Bob, my sneasel. I know the name is boring but she isn't. And I also know Bob isn't a girls name. She is our 3rd member. 4th counting me in. Her reasons for joining us are, really simple.

She said so herself that she was gonna join the first trainer she sees. And guess who she saw.

She calls herself Bob, her reason: "Bob is a person you can trust." she says. Which was translated by Mindy.

She is the 'little sister'. The kind that is curious and adventurous and doesn't care about how much danger she puts herself into. Only doing it for the fun of it.

You can see that she and I get along quite well.

Her past is. She hasn't told us yet. And I'm not caring.

Next is Naomi, my umbreon. Her past is something I can explain.

She found us.

Alright I'll go into more detail. Actually, heres a flashback cause it is simple.

_Flaaashbaaaack_

_We were lost. Again. _

_"I told you to make a left." Mindy said._

_"Scep." Vince agreed._

_"Sne." Bob also agreed_

_"For the last time, I know where I'm going!" I looking at the map. _

_And to be clear I didn't know where we were going. But I wasn't going to hear the nd of it from those three._

_"Eevee!" I heard echo around us stopping us in our tracks._

_"Halt." Mindy translated._

_"Eev eevee eev eev eeveeee!"_

_"You dare enter my territory?" Mindy translated._

_"We'll just leave." I said to where ever the voice was. "Sorry to-."_

_"Eevee! Eev Eevee Eevee Eevee!"_

_Vince, Mindy, and Bob got into defensive poses._

_"What did it say?" I asked._

_"None shall leave. The punishment for trespassing is death." Mindy translated._

_"Well that sucks ." I said._

_Then, a eevee jumped out from a bush. It ran at us full speed and leaped to attack._

_And Mindy held it in the air with psychic._

_"Eevee Eevee!" It yelled flailing around in rage._

_"Your the one who attacked us. We're just defending." Mindy said._

_"Eevee Eev Eevee Ee Eevee Ee." It yelled._

_"What did it say?" I asked._

_"She said the human was first to enter, he must be punished first." Mindy said._

_"So it's a girl." I said._

_I walked up to her and she growled._

_"You know, she's kinda cute when she's mad." I said._

_*Chomp!*_

_And she bit my nose._

_"Aaaahhh! Get her off! Get her off Get her off Get her off!" I yelled running around like an idiot._

_The eevee let go and landed on all fours giving me a triumphant smile._

_"I hope your happy." I said now having a bite mark on my nose. _

_"Eevee, eev eevee eev eevee eev eevee ee."_

_"What did she say." I asked pulling a bandage out of my back pack._

_"I have spared you human, you may repay me by becoming my lapdog."_

_"What!? No way!" I said._

_"Eev eevee eev eev eev eevee?"_

_"Can't handle a pokemon telling a human what to do?" Mindy said. _

_I didn't respond._

_"Eev ee."_

_"Good boy." Mindy said followed with a snicker from Bob and Vince._

_I hate my life._

And so with that I now act ike butler to her. At least until she evolved. And no I'm not doing everyone's back story. Just Naomi's.

_FlaaaaashBaaaack_

_We were sitting ear the campfire at night and Vince was arm wrestling me._

_We did it to pass the time while Mindy made dinner. So we really had to make this last as long as possible. Also the winner had to taste it. So I wasn't gonna lose._

_"Is that all you got." I grunted._

_"Scep!" He said._

_"Snea sneasel snea sne." Bob said._

_"Come on Jake I've got money riding on you." Mindy translated._

_"You..nnngh! You don't have money!" I said._

_We were even. Not giving in once. He went left, I went right._

_"Eev eev. Naomi said."_

_"Win dog." Mindy translated._

_"Quit calling me-!" In a second of losing consentration I was thrown to the ground from the force of Vinces arm as mine went left. _

_I was defeated._

_Naomi and Bob broke out laughing._

_"Laugh it up Bob. your next." I said._

_She stopped laughing after that. But Naomi continued._

_Then a bright light enveloped her._

_When the light dimmed I saw gold rings on her now black fur and red eyes. she was now an Umbreon!_

_Naomi looked at herself seeing her new form._

_"Well, that happened." I said._

_"Umbre Umbreon." She said._

_"Your not surprised?" Mindy translated._

_"Didn't know you cared about my opinion." I said._

_"Umbreo-!" She stopped and then growled at me._

_"I think she was gonna say she cares about you." Mindy said._

_"Really?" I asked._

_Then Naomi leaped at me and smacked me with her tail. I fell to the ground as she looked at me with a furious face. _

_Why me? And I still have to taste the soup._

_I realy hate my life._

And lastly Zeff, my zangoose. He is the 'father' of the group and is the last member of the 'family'. No he doesn't have a crush on Mindy. He mostly is that person that is calm and always has that angry look on their face. He really is calm and has a funny side instead. But he is mostly serious and tries to maintain order in this 'family'. Along with Mindy's scary attitude I have dubbed these two man and wife!

He came from a Zangoose clan that was at war with a seviper clan (big surprise there).

After some time he wondered if the fighting was even worth it anymore. So, he left the clan and never returned. He searches for a fight thats worth his time. Whenever it approches him. He doesn't just go and challenge anyone that he sees. That would just be evil.

We met him when he tried to pull a sneak attack on us during our lunch break. I used my wooden katana and tried to defend.

I lost. Badly.

When I thought I was dead. He said something. Mindy translated and he said that he thought I had potential.

And now I'm his student as he teaches me how to fight. I was excited and scared at the same time. Through all of the training the katana never broke. He said, which was translated by Mindy "Your weapon will never be destroyed as long as you belive in it and give 100% into using it."

It sounded cheesy, but it works. Maybe Zeff is a samurai, trapped in a pokemon's body.

Nah.

Well now that that's everyone.

We can finally get this show on the road.

This is the story of Jake Scraper!

Begin The first arc!

**Author's notes**

**So, what do you all think? I really hate introductions since they are hard to do. I'm thinking of geting a beta reader to help me. **

**But things will get more epic. Trust me.**

**I hope you stick around. In the mean time, stay cool like ice beam.**

**Pkn1 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

Begin First Arc

Ch.2: I speak pokecano.

After breakfast we packed up and are now off onto whatever adventure awaits us.

I could almost smell the epicness waiting. It smells like...well, epicness!

"So were should we go next." Mindy asked as we all walked through the forest.

"I have no idea and thats how I like it." I said looking at the map. My black wood katana slung over my shoulder.

"Umb Umbreon." Naomi said.

"I'm going to ignore whatever you just said." I said not taking my eyes off the map. "Besides, I have the utmost confidense in this map. It never failed us before."

"What about that time we got lost in Lavender town?" Mindy asked.

We all stopped and shuddered at the memories of that day.

No I am not going into flashback!

"No. This time I bought a good map. And this time we won't get lost. We will find adventure, even if I have to take one to the- hey do you guys hear that?" I aksed hearing the whistling sound.

I looked up to see a..a... A missle coming right for us! It doesn't have a smoke trail behind it but it looked like a missle! With polka dotted skin and with a bow on it? Oh yeah, and it's a missle!

"Ahhh! Duck and cover!" I screamed jumping behind a tree. The others ran right behind me.

But Mindy stayed right there staring at the incoming missle.

"Mindy get out of there!" I yelled.

She just raised up her hand and before the missle could even touch her it froze right in front of her face.

Like I said earlier. Total. Bad. Ass.

At a closer look the missle wasn't as big as I thought. It was as small as Naomi.

She set it down and I tiptoed behind her back.

"Zan Zangoose?" Zeff asked.

"No it isn't gonna go off." Mindy said. "At least I don't think so."

I, being the crazy type walked up to the missle, pulled out my wooden katanaand poked it.

It hissed out smoke and broke in two.

I ran back behind Mindy while pointing my weapon over her shoulder.

"My hero." Mindy said sarcastically

"Oh who asked you?" I said.

When the smoke cleared we saw a present. I am not joking it is an actual present.

"Whoo! Early christmas for me!" I said walking up to the seemingly harmless present and opened to.

Inside are...

"Wow. a pair of earphones. I'm oozing with happiness." I said sarcstically picking them up and dropping the box.

There wasn't even a wire on them. What kind of idiot puts these in a box? And apresent missle even?

"Well, a present is a present." I said putting them in my ears.

"Do they work?" I heard.

Who said that?

I looked around for the voice. I even piked up the box and put my head inside it.

"What is he doing?"

"I think they infected his brain."

"What brain?"

"Ahhh! Get out of my head you voices! I thought /i got rid of you in Lavender Town!" I yelled at no one.

"I think he hears us."

I turned only to see my pokemon.

"Which one of you said that?" I asked.

"I did." Vince said.

Vince said!? I could understand him!

"Vince! I can undrstand you! I can undrstand you! Bob say something!" I said turning to her.

"Something?" She said.

"These headphones are amazing! I can understand pokemon! I have the best luck ever!"

"Whoop dee doo for you." I heard.

"Naomi?" I asked looking at her.

"Who else you idiot?" She said.

"This is great!" I said picking her up. "Now that I can speak to pokemon. I won't have to guess everything you guys say. Oh and Mindy won't have to translate for me."

"Good. Now you can't act like you don't understand me." She said smirking.

_"Crap shes right. I'll just be safe inside my mind. At least I'm safe inside my mind."_

"No your not." She said.

"Double crap." I said.

"Put. Me. Down." Naomi ordered.

"Your still as commanding as ever." I said dropping her.

She landed on her feet gracefully.

"A master should always show intimidation to it's pet." She said.

"How long are you gonna hold that on me?" I asked.

"Until I say otherwise." She answered.

"Well, now that you are a poke whisperer, what do we do now." Bob asked.

"Thats it Bob! With this device I'll open a poke-whisperer buisness and make millions!" I said.

"That is until someone steals the headphones from you." Vince said.

My vision of me swimming in a pool of poke's was destroyed.

"Yeah your right. Let's just keep lookig for adventure... Where's the map?" I asked.

"It's floating away." Zeff said pointing at the flying paper.

"Oh crap!" I said running after it. "Get back here map! I still need you for stuff!"

I almost had it. It was right in my grasp.

"Jake!" Bob yelled. "Watch out for that!"

*Smack!*

"Tree." She finished.

I fell to the ground holding my now throbbing face in pain.

"Owowowowow!" I hissed.

"Well, there goes our map of the kanto region." Vince said pulling me up.

"Augh!" I yelled. "I got that map special additioned! They barely make those!"

"Even after having that you still manage to get us lost." Naomi said.

"You know your staring to become a real pain in the-."

"Help!"

My sentence was cut off by that high-pitched scream.

"Did you guys hear that?" Zeff asked.

"Yes." Naomi said.

"Alright! Adventure!" I yelled running off towards the scream.

"Jake don't go running off! Have you forgotten Lavender Town!?" Mindy yelled.

I froze in midstep and shuddered. But I continued running after that.

"I'll be fine!"

"That's what you always..." I couldn't hear Mindy anymore.

"Help!" I heard again.

I wonder if it's a pokemon or a person. Oh well, adventure is always a mystery, and the mystery is solved when the hero arrives. Man life is epic.

0)0)0)0)0)0)

I couldn't hear the voice anymore, I climbed up a tree and saw a small learing up ahead. I jumped off the tree, landing face first into the ground.

"Okay, gotta remember to land on my feet." I grunted getting up.

When I reached the clearing I could see three guys. They were wearing a weird uniform. Black shirt,pants, hat, and boots. Weird choice of clothing. It looked like they were surrounding something.

"Help!" The voice was coming from the three. They must be surrounding it.

Not on my watch.

"Hey!" I yelled out getting there attention.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked turning to me reaving a big red 'R' on the fron of his shirt.

I pulled out my wooden black katana and pointed it at them. "I'm Jake Scraper! Remember it! Now step away from whoever that is before you lose two balls! And I do mean the personals."

I really should name this thing, someone might get the wrong idea. Hmmmm. Ah! I've got it. This weapon is now named Night Justice! Yeah, that'll do.

"Big talk coming from a brat. Go Hitmonchan!" He threw out pokeball and a Hitmonchan came out. It bashed it's two gloves together and rushed at me.

I threw off my backpack and rushed at it as well.

When we both clashed the grass stirred in the air from the pressure of both blows.

"You seem like a good opponent." The Hitmonchan said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You understand me?" It asked.

"Yep. Now don't act surprised."

*Bam!*

"You might lose consentration." I said getting a quick swing to its head.

While it was dazed I ran straight at the three uniform wearing R guys.

"Go Machoke!" One yelled.

"Go Onyx!" The other yelled.

"Oh crap." I said seeing the two pokemon appear in front of me.

"Looks like your the one who'll lose two balls." One of them said.

"Yeah yeah." I said seeing the Hitmonchan, Machoke, and giant Onyx surround me. "You know. Before I kick all your pokemon's butt, how about you show me who that is?"

One of them picked whatever it was by it's long...Pink...Tail!? It was Mew! They caught Mew!

"You buttholes! Why would you hurt a legendary like that!?" I yelled filled with rage.

"The boss said so. This mew here will help us tak over the world." The one holding Mew said.

Why is it always take over the world? Can't it just be to be Evil? If you take over the world the fun of being evil is gone. But anyway, I have to save Mew!

"You know, I think three against one is sooo unfair. So how about I level the playing field!?" I said. Then let out a whistle.

From around me appeared my pokemon. We formed a circle

"Idiot! Why do you bring trouble with you?" Naomi growled.

"He can't go a minute without picking a fight with something." Vince said using leaf blade.

"Yeah, but he is fun to be around." Bob said scraping her claws together making sparks.

"Let's just end this. Those three shall pay for hurting Mew." Zeff said using metal claw.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Mindy said with her eyes glowing blue.

"What are Hoenn and Johto pokemon doing in the Kanto region!?" One of them asked.

"Because I went backwards." I said. "Now let's give them a good show!"

I charged straight for the three. The Onyx got in my way, but I kept running.

"Your in his way!" I heard Naomi yell.

*Bam!*

She used iron tail smaking it into the ground. I ran on it's head and down it's tail. The machoke.

"Move!" Bob and Zeff yelled.

*Double Bam!*

They both delivered a metal claw uppercut sending the Machoke off the tail. I continued the rush.

Lastly the Hitmonchan blocked me.

"Excuse me!" Vince yelled slashing at the Hitmonchan

"Run!" One of them screamed.

"Get over here!" Mindy said pulling them back to me. They flew towards me with their legs open.

"One Ball!" I yelled.

*Smack!*

"Two Balls!"

*Smack!*

"Three Ball knockout!"

*Smack!*

The one holding Mew let go and she was caught by Mindy using psychic.

The three were writhing in pain from the ballbusting.

"Now!" I snapped getting there attention. "Tell whoever your boss is, that if I see you guys again I'll kick every last one of your asses. So says the words of...of... of Team Rooks!"

They nodded quickly and returned there pokmon and ran with their hands between their legs.

*Bonk!*

I was sent into the ground by something heavy.

"Team Rooks!? What kind of foolish name is that!? Naomi yelled.

"It was the best I could come up with.' I winced trying to get up, but she held her paw down on my head. "Naomi! I can't breath!"

"A dog should learn dicapline!"

"But what about Mew!?" I said trying to pull her foot off.

Naomi lifted her foot off and I saw Mindy holding Mew in her arms.

"It's injured but we don't have anything to treat it." She said.

"Well, we're gonna have to go to a pokemon center." I said.

"Are you crazy!?" Bob asked. "If we go in there we're gonna be trucked by trainer wanting Mew!"

"Don't worry. I have an idea." I said running back to my backpack and pulled out a blanket.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

When we reached a pokemon center. I was holding Mew in my arms while it s covered in the blanket. Zeff was right behind me incase things got dicey. I sent everyone else to different places outside in case we needed a safe escape. There were four trainers in chairs waiting for there pokemon to be done being healed.

"How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Uhh yes, my Rattata is sick." I said holding it close to her. When she saw Mew her eyes widened. "Can you help him?"

She nodded and I carefully handed her mew.

_"I think we're good. Keep an eye out for anyone though."_ I said in my mind for Mindy to hear.

"Your Rattata will be fine, just give it a day." She said with a smile.

"Actually, just let it go out the window when your done. I don't think it should be battling since I already have a team.

*Boooooom!*

The ceiling exploded as debre came crashing down around me.

"Watch out!" One trainer yelled. I looked up and saw a piece of debre about to crush me.

But Zeff jumped over my head and sliced the debre to bits.

"Thanks." I sighed. He nodded.

While the dust kicked up I could see the two figures in the center. I pulled out Nigh Justice and got into a defencive stance.

"Who the hell is that!?" One trainer yelled.

"Vermin should keep quiet." One of the two said figures said.

I could see a hyper beam come from one of the them!

"Everyone get down!" I yelled.

The hyper beam fired and I ducked down just in time. But the force of the explosion sent me to the floor.

"Jake!" I heard Zeff yell.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back. Then I let out a loud whistle and my team ran ran through the dust and got behind me. "Vince, Zeff, your with me. Everyone else get to Mew. It's right in there behind the counter." I pointed to the counter. "If you trainers can here me get to your pokemon now!"

A light appeared next to me and I saw a charmeleon.

"Your gonna need all the help you can get." I heard.

A girl with a lolita white dress walked next to me. She has brown eyes, and wore a skull cap that cover some of her blue hair. Her skin was white, and she beat me in the tall department by two inches.

"Alrighty then." I said. "Let's scatter!"

Vince used leaf blade and Zeff used metal claw.

"Trash. Away with you. My buisness is with the mew." The figure said.

"Up yours!" I snapped.

"Such a dirty tongue. Articuno, get rid of this annoying dust."

Did that person just say arti-?

A powerful freezing wind came our way as dust flew in our faces. I had to cover my face with my arm. When it settled I saw one of the three legendary birds, Articuno stand next to a woman. She wore a lab coat but underneath it was the same black shirt with the 'R' smybol thos three other guys had. She wore running shoes and light brown buisness pants. Another weird choice of cloths. Her hair was short and black. Her eyes were black as coal, and her skin was white.

"I shall only repeat myself once. Bring me the Mew and I may spare your lives." She said, her voice showing slight anger.

"And I shall repeat myself as many times as I want. Up! Yours!" I yelled.

"Dirty child. Articuno, kill them." She ordered.

"Bring it on!" I said rushing with Vince and Zeff at the woman as Articuno let out a cry.

This, will be so epic.

**Author's notes: Hey Fanfic readers! Pkn1 here saying that I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Theres gonna be more on the way so please, review,flame, whichever.**

**And lastly, keep it cool like ice beam.**

**Pkn1 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Second chance, still a fool.

Well, this was a minor setback from being epic. Vince is now frozen cause of Articuno's ice of the pokemon is covered in ice. I'm barely able to keep a solid foot. The lolita girl's charmeleon fainted (No surprise there).

The scientist woman stood there next to Articuno, void of expression.

"Troublesome. Articuno ice beam." She odered.

The blast came right for me as I barely got out of the way. My foot got frozen though.

"I think we're outmatched." Zeff said.

"Yeah. I think your right." I said.

"Did you just talk to your pokemon?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh? Hey, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Alexandria Bans." She said.

"Bans what?" I asked.

"Very funny." she said seeing my smirk.

"But seriously, your gonna have to get out of here. I don't think we'll win this." I said.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"I'll probably fine. get out of here. Zeff'll cover you."

"You can't be serious? You'll be turned into an icicle!" Zeff said.

"Just go." I said pointing my sword at the entrance.

"Damn it! If you die... Just don't okay." He said.

"Yeah yeah."

Zeff led Alexandria towards the entrance.

"Abanding your last defences vermin?" The woman asked.

"The name is Jake Scraper madam." I said. "Care to introduce yourself?"

"Since you shall die, it is Maris."

"What no last name?" I asked.

"You won't care, soon you'll be dead." She said.

"Why so eager to kill me?" I asked.

"I kill all who are in my way." She said.

"Sorry, but I'm the die-hard type." I said tapping Night Justice against my shoe.

"Let's put that to the test shall we? Articuno."

The Ice bird cam right at me. I backed up but lost my footing slipping on the ice. I dodge rolled before I could be periced by it's giant beak. I got back up and made a quick jump to it's face.

"Polly want a smack down!?" I yelled and delivered a swing right in it's kisser.

It stumbled back a step and wiped it's cheek. Really? That's how much damage I have? This will be tough.

"Looks like you only tickled it." She said.

"You know, if articuno wasn't here I'd give you a smack down as well!" I shouted at her.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked.

"You know it, and it will be on like kangeskahn!" I pointed my Night Justice at her for intimidation. It had no effect.

"Articuno, retrieve Mew." She said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

The bird let out a cry and fired a hyper beam through the counter and the wall behind it.

_"Mindy! Get Mew out of there! Now!"_

"You should have your eyes on your opponent." She said appearing in my face.

"Guuh!" I was kicked in the gut right into a random block of ice. I got back up and searched for her. A small shadow formed under me. She was attacking from above! I dodge-rolled out of the way in time to see her crack the ice underneath her.

"What do you eat! Rare Candies!?" I asked in shock. Okay, maybe not the kind of wordplay I was looking for but you get the picture.

_**"Jake! **_ I could hear Mindy in my head. "_**We manage to get out! Now get your ass moving before the bird gets-!" **_

_"Mindy!? Mindy!?" _

*Thwack!*

I was kicked right in the gut again and rolled a few feet. I coughed up spit. Yep, I am going to die. Well, if I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die-hard! I got back up and wiped the saliva off my mouth.

"That it?" I asked.

"No." She said rushing me. I blocked her punch with Night Justice, but she followed up with a sweep kick and sent me staright into the ground with a dropkick. I coughed up blood. Yep, that is definetly a broken rib.

"Annoying." She said gringing her foot into my chest. I swung my katana into her face. It got her foot off me and I quicly got back up. She still showed no emotion.

"What are you? A robot?" I asked.

"No, you just tickled me." She said.

"And not even a snicker, I'm hurt." I joked.

"Hyper beam." She said.

"Hyper wha?" I asked.

*Booom!*

The grounded exploded as I was sent into the air. I landed on my back. My entire ody was in pain. And the earphones are still in my ears and functioning. At least I have some luck on my side.

"It seems Mew has escaped." She said.

"Ha! Score one for Team Rooks!" I strained to say. I saw Night Justice still in my hand and not a scratch on it. Then I got another idiotic idea. "Hey, Maris was it?" I used Night Justice to push me up.

"Your still able to stand. your very annoying." She said with a scowl.

"Aww, I made you mad. Good! I have an enamy! But why don't you hit me with your best shot!? Right here!" I said patting my butt at them.

"Articuno, full power hyper beam." She ordered.

_"Well, this is gonna be a pretty cool way to go out."_

Articuno fired a giant hyper beam. I was bigger than me. But I'm not running. I got into a stance and rushed at the beam. When the beam came close enough I made a slashing motion.

*Boooom!*

When the blast collided I held my ground as the ground under me tore apart. I could feel the force push me back little by little. But it stopped and when the smoke cleared I saw another expression Maris made. Shock.

"Impossible." She gasped.

I hacked up a bloody, spit it out, and held Night Justice in one hand over my shoulder. My body was in horrible pain, there were scars all over me, and I was bleeding from my head.

Sweet.

"Next." I said smiling.

She scowled but put her hand upto her ear. When she took it off her ear her emotionless expression returned. "This isn't over boy." She said "Articuno, fall back."

And with that Articuno flew back out of the hole it made from the start.

"Call me!" I yelled. "Oh, there go the legs."

*Thud!*

Time to sleep. I felt Night Justice slip out of my grasp as I saw the night sky slowly fade.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

"Jake!..."

"Jake!..."

"Five more minutes mommy." I said trying too sleep.

"Wake up you dumbass!"

*Chomp!*

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" I screamed as I shot up trying tp tear off whatever was biting my hand.

It was Naomi. She let go and I looked to see I was in a bed, covered in different places with bandages. I could here the beeping of that thing that tells your heartbeat. Oh, and I'm in a..well, it's that cloth thing doctors make you wear. You know, well I don't know the name.

"Am I in a hospital?" I asked her.

"Yes." I heard.

Mindy and the rest of my team were sitting in chairs next to my bed. All of them looked like they hadn't slept in days.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"You were asleep for hours, we're just lucky cause of Mew." Vince said. "Oh and I'm fine from being frozen thanks for asking."

"What did Mew do?" I asked.

"You..You.." Mindy couldn't finish.

"You kicked the bucket." Zeff finished.

My eyes widened and gaped. "What!? I died!? Am I a ghost!?"

"Idiot! Your alive aren't you!?" Naomi said pointing at the heart moniter.

"Oh yeah. So how did Mew help?" I asked.

"Mew brought you back to life as thanks for saving it." Zeff said.

"Oh, well thats nice. Now I can kick back and wait for my wounds to heal. So, how am I able to still hear you guys? I thought they'd remove my earphones." I said lying back in my bed.

"The doctors say there really stuck in there. They don't have any explainations for it." Mindy said.

"Eh, I'll deal with that later." Then my eyes widened again. "Wheres my weapon?"

"Right here." Bob said pulling it from the side of my bed and handing it to me. It looked a little worn out, but it still wasn't destroyed.

"Good. I thought I lost it in the blast." I said.

"What blast?" Vince asked.

"I took on a hyper beam with this thing." I said simply.

Everything turned silent. I could only see their shocked expressions.

"What?" I asked.

" .What?" Bob asked.

"I took on a hyper beam and survived, all thanks to Night Justice." I said holding it in the light. I flinched in pain and dropped it in my lap.

"Idiot! Your just a hopeless idiot!" Naomi snapped.

"Yeah yeah." I said lying back. "You should all get some rest. Mindy, find my pants and get everyone in their pokeballs."

I closed my eyes and I could hear the sound of everyone returning.

"Stop being so reckless, I don't want to lose you again." I heard. It was Mindy, I knew her voice.

"Yeah yeah, good night. Or mourning." I said.

I could hear Mindy returning. I could also hear a door open. Then I heard foot steps.

"Whoever you are... I don't know what to say." I said with my eyes still closed.

"Guess I won't bother you." I heard. I opened my eyes and saw Alexandria at the door.

"Nah your already in th room so just say what you need to say." I said waving her over.

"I just wanted to thank you." She said.

"Thanks accepted. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some Epic Z's" I said closing my eyes again. But I heard the footsteps come closer and felt something press against my cheek.

"Sleep tight." She said.

When the door closed I opened my eyes for the third or second time. I put my hand to my cheek and felt some blood rush to my head.

_"Don't have wet dream. Don't have wet dream. Don't have wet dream. Don't have wet dream Don't have wet dream. Don't have a freakin wet dream!"_

_**"Getting a crush are we?"**_ I heard Mindy say in my mind.

"Go to bed." I said under my breath as I could hear a pokeball open. Then I felt something press against my other cheek and even more blood rushed to my face.

"Sleep tight." Mindy said. Then returned to her pokeball.

I pulled my pillow from behind me and held it over my face. Kissed by two girls in one day.

I really don't want a harem, I'm not that kind of guy.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

After the doctors said I was able to check out, I didn't waste a second to dash out of the hospital with my pokeballs under my belt. I still had some bandages on my body but I wasn't going to let that stop me. But I did have this scar on my arm going to my elbow that can't go away. I always wanted a battle scar... Well, now I did. And Night Justice was sticking out of my backpack.

Good thing everyone was healed when I was unconcious.

And Now! I couldn't get the thought of Alexandria and Mindy kissing me. Even though my eyes were closed accidently made a mental picture. Augh! This is gonna be a long day.

I was walking down a dirt road when I came to a fork in the road. Then it hit me. I don't have a map anymore.

"Aww great balls!" I shouted.

"Having trouble with something." I heard.

Oh no.

I turned to see Alexadria smiling at me. I backed away a step.

"Are you following me?" I asked.

"Nope, we just happen to be taking the same road, I'm heading towards Pewter City." She said.

"So, the pokemon league eh?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, it's your lucky day. I have no idea where I'm going." I stated proudly.

"Why are you proud of that?" She titled her head.

"Because I have no idea." I said.

"Did that Articuno give you brain damage?" She said poking her head.

"Nope, blame that on me having a headbutt competition with a Cubone when I was young." I said knocking on my head.

This made her laugh.

"Well, now that I've made you laugh we have become friends." I said.

"How so?" She asked.

"Friends only show a sense of compatability towards those they feel comfortable around. Meaning, when you laughed we have officially made a Red String of Fate that ties us together for all eternity!" I held my pinkie to the sky for dramatic effect.

"Your weird." She said. "But a funny weird. So whats with the earbuds?"

"Now that we are friends I can enlighten you with that information you see fit to know." I said.

"Okay why are you talking like a professer?" She asked.

"I have no idea. But, what these head phones do is let me understand pokemon." I said.

"...No way." She said.

"Way, my dear Alex." I said.

"Alexandria." She corrected.

"Right. But I will test it. Send out your pokemon." I said.

She sent out her Charmeloen from before and I alked up to it.

"His name is Soot." She said.

"Heck of a name. Hello Soot, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like crap. I wish I got one hit on that lady from before." He said with his fists shaking.

"Don't worry, I'm sure when paths cross again you'll give her a run for her Poke." I said patting his back.

"I hope your- did you just understand me?" He asked.

"Indeed I did my friend." I said.

"So Soot, can he understand you?" She asked.

He nodded and she gasped.

"How is that possible?"

"By these that I got from a present inside of a missle." I said pointing at them. "Although they can't seem to come off."

"I see." She said.

"By the way, is Soot all you have?" I asked.

"I have only 2 other pokemon. But with Soot it makes 3." She said holding out two pokeballs.

"Then let them out, I have experience that if a pokemon is let out of it's pokeball, that the friendship will grow between trainer and pokemon." I said and pulled out my pokeballs and sent my team out. "See? One big hap-"

*Bam!*

"Don't wake me up dog!" Naomi growled as her paw was pushed down on my head.

"I'll just sleep by this tree." I heard Vince say.

"I'll take five berries to go." Bob said still asleep and standing up.

Mindy and Zeff just yawned.

"One big happy family." I finished while my face was in the dirt.

"Do not wake me up again dog." Naomi growled, and with that she lifted her paw off my head and pulled her pokeball from my belt and returned herself.

"Everyone, well mostly everyone. This is Alexandria. Say hello." I said

Everyone was already asleep.

"Alright, maybe this is the wrong time to be aquainted. Return." I said returning them to their pokeballs.

"Are they always like this?" She asked.

"No, their just tired. When they wake up their a power-house team of epic poportions." I said giving her a thumbs up.

She laughed again.

_"I have a feeling this won't be the only time I'll make her laugh like this."_

"Anyway!" I exclaimed grabbing her hand and taking the left fork. "To Pewter City!"

"But thats not the right way!" She yelled.

"Who cares!? The real adventure is getting lost!"

And with that I led her blindly through the forest.

"Besides, nothing could go wrong." I said. But when we reached a clearing we stopped at a cliff and saw a city...

It was being destroyed. There were explosions and fire in some places.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Pewter City." Alexadria answered.

**Author's Notes: Cliiiiiiiiiiff haaaaaaannngeeeeeee~ I'm so happy people reviewed this. Will Alexandria join the group? Will our hero avenge Pewter City? And will Bob ever get those berries to go!? Okay maybe bob won't but the point is it's gonna be an epic Battle Royal!**

**So! In the meantime. **

**Keep tugging on your Red String of Fate, and know your friends are out there remembering you.**

**Pkn1 Signing off!**


End file.
